CommonSense Today
O hai Moonguard! Today I would like to tell you a little thing called common sense and why it should be used to improve every day role play. I will be pointing out things people do that just makes you think: "What are you thinking?...." Demons Demons..They are evil.. ..More needn't be spoken.. But I will anyways! Demons are evil, they use demonic magics (some) and their only purpose is to do what their master/lords/summoner/spawner's ask them to do. Or they are free to do their evil deeds. Because these demons are bad, they are not allowed near cities or inside them. That was hard to write. Half-demons Their only purpose is to do what their master/lords/summoner/spawner's ask of them to do. Or they are free to do their evil deeds. This means, they do not have sex or reproduce, they spawn. They have no sexual urges (I'll get to the succubi later). They only wish to continue through with their evil master's wishes or their own deeds, why would they waste their time having sex with a mortal? And besides that, any sane race would rather kill the baby than keep it. What would you do if you had the spawn of a demon in -your- womb (forgot, it's the internet..Every girl is a guy and every guy is a 32 year old pedo. /doh.). What if their masters wanted them to have sex?! Well, I highly doubt they would be born with reproduction glands.. (see Succubi) but if this were to happen, it would be like breeding a human with an animal. A Humanoid with a Demon, it just doesn't work. Sure we have Draenei/Orcs but they're both humanoids. There have been no recorded cases in lore or in any Warcraft games of this happening. Corruption The Satyrs for instance were corrupted into demons, however there can be no half assed job at corruption. Succubi Succubi enjoy domination of lesser creatures and causing pain to others. They are extremely voluptuous and beautiful women. This comes into play on account of seducing men and then sucking the very soul from them. No actual sex is required or performed that could get her "pregnant." Eredar Eredar! There were one type of Eredar in the begining on Argus. They were evil so to speak (wanted to join the legion). Some split off to get corrupted by the Legion and some turned into the Draenei. The Draenei leader said "Hey.. yeeeaahh..." *scratches behind his head* "I really don't want to go through becoming corrupted, Imma go over here..." *Walks to the Narru's side* Most refused to join the legion with him. So the Draenei are the uncorrupt Eredar. The (just) "Eredar" are corrupt and evil, as I mentioned before you can't be half-corrupt. Or exiled from the burning legion. Illidan: "Heya..it's cool..We could use you but..If you need to go you need to go." *sad face* "There's a gift basket on your way out!" *waves* "Have a nice day!" ...No. They are considered evil and fall under "Demons" as well. They will be killed on sight. Second generation/First generation Death knights The second generation Death Knights are with the scourge on account that they willingly gave up their souls for a runeblade. And no, they can't just walk out..Take Sir Zeliek for example, he -WARNS- you to leave, he bitches and moans about not wanting to be there and if he could leave, he would.. But he can't, he is bound to the Lich King as all the rest were. I believe they are considered undead also. First generation Death Knights are basically the souls of the Shadow Council (Orcs) placed into fallen human's corpses, not much to say about that. They are still undead and considered with the legion. Vrykul The Vrykul are rumored to be half-giants related to Humans! They are also a part of the Scourge, however not undead (some). No one knows there they came from or anything, but once the Lich King arrived they accepted him as their new "Death God". The undead Vrykul brought to undeath that weren't found worthy by the Lich King are still considered enemies and hostile. Val'kyr These are Vrykul women were found so worthy of the Lich King that they were transformed into these powerful beings. These woman are with the Scourge. Scarlet CRUSADERS Ohhh boy where do I begin...? You're not welcome in the Alliance. You can not be strolling around blissfully without a care in the world. You will be killed. You are a part of the Scarlet March... Maddened zealots so dedicated to the removal of all undead that they commonly attack the living. If you were that mad and insane you wouldn't leave. At all. They would not exile you, they would kill you. I don't think their leader (ACTUALLY A DREADLORD OMG) would allow such a thing, either.. They made enemies with the Alliance because of all the killing. However..They are trying to make "peace" with the Alliance.. Take note of the emissary in the cathedral as well as 1. a representative sent on a mission or errand: emissaries are sent to negotiate peace. 2. an agent sent on a mission of a secret nature, as a spy. 3. Anatomy. sending or coming out, as certain veins that pass through the skull and connect the venous sinuses inside with the veins outside. 4. pertaining to an emissary. –adjective 5. Archaic. sent forth, as on a mission. Meaning..They do not need guards or anything as such. One does not justify 9001 others walking around either. Demon hunters You are exiled from the Alliance for your use of demonic magics. However, despite the fact that you may not be evil, they do not understand. They think that you are evil. They do not understand the sacrifies you made. They are exiled from the Alliance and would be occasionally allowed to "visit" under the strict eye of a guard. You're allowed to roleplay the way you want, but...'' If something is worth doing, it is worth doing right.'' Category:Guides